1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal welding aids and more particularly to an auxiliary clamping system that can be used conveniently to keep metal sheet members in position for welding operation
2. Description of the Related Art
In a metal welding operation, holding metal sheet members firmly in position is an important prerequisite for success in welding operation. Impact type and screw type clamping devices are commonly used to keep metal sheet members in position for welding. However, the operation of these conventional clamping devices is time-consuming. Further, due to complicated structure, the manufacturing cost and purchase cost of these conventional clamping devices are high. When performing a large area welding operation, the welding cost will become a heavy burden. Using vices to directly secure metal sheet members for welding is an alternative way. However, because this alternative way needs to use multiple vices, it is still not economical.